


One More Night

by AimiTachibanana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fondness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: Dan is flying away for a relative's birthday with his fam. Phil just finished reading a chaptered phanfic where Dan dies in the end. He decides to convince Dan to stay one more night, but how?





	One More Night

★・・・・★・・・・★

An hour and a half has passed since both Dan and Phil finished eating their dinner which was the usual, Chinese takeaway. Dan is in the office editing a new danandphilgames video while Phil is in the bedroom, just as occupied…

_45th chapter of a 45 chaptered phanfic._

Phil was curled up facing the right side of the bed. He was hugging his pillow in his left hand and he scrolled through his phone using his right. Only when he inhaled deeply was when he realized his eyes were already filled with tears and was only a matter of time until they actually start flowing.

The boy sat up and repositioned himself so his back was properly leaning on his pillows and that his glasses won’t be even more bent than it already is.

He scrolls down once more and reads the last sentence.

**_“This was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan said and took his last breath_ **

That was it.

Tears were falling already before he could even begin to digest anything properly, and they were falling fast.

Phil wiped the falling tears using his wrists messily, like a child who dropped his ice cream in public. He laughed and silently cursed himself, finding the irony in this situation. He already knew he was going to regret reading something like this. Especially when he saw the ‘ _angst’_ and the ‘ _major character death’_ tag. Yet here he is.

He lay flat on his back like that for a while. Just enough time until his tears stopped flowing but his eyes were still puffed from all the crying.

Phil breathed deeply then quickly got up. He suddenly just remembered Dan was supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning but anxiety interfered so he just wanted to reassure himself that Dan is here with him, safe and most especially, _alive_.

 

★・・・・★・・・・★

 

Dan stretched, shifting on the office chair as he felt all his muscles were strained from maintaining a single position ever since he sat.

Completely disregarding the consequences this would do to his already poor spine, he slouched even more onto his seat until the only thing keeping him on the chair is mostly his back, and his bum is barely even on the cushion anymore.

He can see a person’s figure enter the room from his peripheral vision, which he obviously presumed was Phil. But he decided there was no need for him to divert his attention to Phil’s presence so he carried on.

It took about a full minute or two until Dan can’t help but be bothered still seeing Phil out of the corner of his eye. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he turned to Phil and raised them in question.

“...what?”

The question shook Phil out of his thoughts, Dan could tell.

His eyes fluttered as he looked everywhere but to Dan’s, then they’ve finally settled on the floor.

It didn’t seem like Phil was going to respond on any second at that moment, so the younger boy spoke again.

“Phil.”

Doe-like blue eyes finally looked up to meet his gaze.

“This is literally what your parents must’ve felt with you running to them and not saying anything in the middle of the night.” Dan said as a sign of reassurance and comfort, trying to ease whatever tension Phil seems to be in.

Phil gave a really small smile, barely even there unless you look really hard. And of course for Dan, it was.

Dan glanced at the video he was editing then at Phil. He sat up and turned his chair to face him entirely.

“You okay?” Dan asked.

“Yep. This is nothing. I was just… checking if you needed help with the video. You know, give some advice and all that.” Phil was fiddling with his hands. He had an awkward smile and he shrugged.

“Really.” Dan spun on his chair to save the progress he’s made so far on the computer. He was already getting bored anyway, he was just about to stop.

“No! Dan, really. I was just about to go away now. Sorry... If I... uh... creeped you out.” Phil said, his voice getting softer as he spoke.

“Phil, I know something’s up. You really think I’d buy that?” Dan replied as he finished shutting down the computer. He stood up and walked towards Phil, stopping right in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you started packing?” Phil said in almost a whisper, looking at Dan.

Dan wasn’t expecting Phil to check up on his preparations for his flight tomorrow morning so he choked a chuckle “uh heh.. No. I’ve been editing this video. I haven’t really-”

“Do you really have to go _tomorrow_?” Phil said sitting down on the nearest seat, which was the sofa’s arm.

Dan smiled. He knows something’s bothering this man, although he can’t help but swoon over clingy Phil. “Do you want me _not_ to?” He raised an eyebrow.

Phil would normally blush and then shove him whenever Dan would playfully tease him like this but this time, he looked straight into Dan’s eyes and said “No. I want you to stay.”

Another unexpected response from Phil. Dan was now truly at loss for words, he was stumped at how direct Phil suddenly was.

It was Phil’s turn to walk towards Dan to stop right in front of him. He didn’t say anything though, he just stared at Dan with hopeful eyes that were also begging, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

 

★・・・・★・・・・★

 

“I still deserve to know what made you want me to adjust my plans for tomorrow, you know.” Dan said, head resting on Phil’s shoulder with his arm around the younger’s frame. They were both in their pyjamas, having a Netflix marathon on their couch.

Phil hummed, fingers finding their way to play with Dan’s curls.

“Phil...” Dan looked up. Their faces just inches apart as he catches Phil already staring back at him.

Phil pecked his nose and squeezed him tighter. Dan rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, trying to release himself from Phil’s arm. “You can’t just keep avoiding the question, Lester.” holding Phil’s arm to keep it stable, he was now sitting up. Face leaning towards Phil emphasizing his demand for an answer.

Phil smiled back but a sheepish one. It would seem Dan had figured out he’d been stalling from explaining himself.

“Alright…” Phil paused, embarrassment kicking in. “I... read a phanfic.” he folded his lips, anxious for Dan’s reaction.

It was quiet for a while until Dan spoke “Yeah? I was waiting for you to continue, sorry.” he chuckled.

Phil frowned and gave Dan a look.

“But okay, right. You can’t stop there, that doesn’t really explain anything!” Dan laughed, confused.

Before Phil could reply, Dan went on “I mean, unless it’s what I _think_ you’re trying to say… Suggesting to recreate some late night smut content-”

“ _Stop_.”

“It explains why you’re suddenly so clingy-”

“Dan!”

“Phil, you didn’t have to make me delay my flight for that-” Dan whined, jokingly. He placed his hand on Phil’s cheek as if to indicate comfort.

“Oh my _god._ ” Phil rolled his eyes and shoved Dan, the latter’s laugh echoing in the room.

“All we need is a night, you know.” Dan winked and laughed again.

“You’re making me regret stopping you now.” which was true up until he heard Dan’s loud and iconic booming laugh, he knows he’ll never get tired of.

Dan took Phil’s chin and kissed his cheek. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” he rested his head on his hand and stared at Phil, smiling. Waiting for him to continue his point.

Phil poked the tip of Dan’s nose “Besides, if that _was_ my plan... I wouldn’t bother telling you.”

Taken by surprise, Dan jerked his chin inwards, but he had a suggestive look on his face as he raised his eyebrows. “Do I even want to know what that meant?” to which, Phil just shrugged. Trying to display innocence whilst having a cheeky expression on his face.

“Just a disclaimer though, I knew reading this particular phanfic was a bad idea. Since it was tagged with things like _angst, drama_ and _explicit_ -” Phil began.

“Why’d you do it then?” Dan cut in.

“I wanted to keep myself busy, I don’t know! You were leaving so I was looking for things to distract myself from thinking about being alone...”

Dan felt his expression go soft as he smiled fondly at Phil.

“And I didn’t think I’d be so immersed in the story that I’d finish 45 chapters within 2 days-”

“Woah ok, wait a minute... 45 CHAPTERS WITHIN 2 DAYS?”

Phil chuckled, making his tongue poke out. He didn’t really think about the weight of that until Dan pointed it out.

The entire time Phil was narrating the summary of the phanfic, Dan was constantly disagreeing. Particularly with his character and how he reacted in the story.

“Is this really how people see me?” or “I would NOT say that. What the hell...” Dan would say and Phil would just shush him.

After some time, the story finally came to an end. “Those were your last words. Then you… died.” Phil breathed as if saying the last word was forbidden, his brows furrowed.

“Holy fuck, that’s brutal.” Dan said as he massaged his forehead with one hand, leaning back to the sofa.

“Exactly why I couldn’t really say anything when I went to you after just finishing it.”

Dan huffed. “I mean, for the record, I wouldn’t do OR say a lot of those things that caused shit to happen in the first place...”

Everything just suddenly went back to Phil. It’s different just hearing someone’s summary than _actually_ reading a phanfic or any story, generally. He didn’t notice he was just staring blankly into space, lost in his thoughts and feelings, _again_.

Dan shifted closer to Phil, keeping him from mentally floating away. Using his most soothing voice, he spoke “Hey.” taking Phil’s hand gently and rubbing circles on his knuckles with his thumb. “Look at me.”

Phil had the saddest eyes Dan had seen. “I’m sorry.” he chuckled. “I’m being weird and selfish… I made you cancel your flight just so you can be with me unecessarily being dramatic over a phanfic-”

“Never invalidate your feelings. Whether it’d be something as small as just reading a 45 chaptered harrowing phanfic, you’re allowed to be dramatic about it if you choose to. ESPECIALLY, if it has personally affected you. Don’t apologize because I didn’t really cancel my trip, I rescheduled it. And it’s not like you forced me, I stayed because I’ll always choose you.”

Phil turned to face him entirely. Hand cupping Dan’s left jaw, he kissed the boy’s lips. Dan kissed back while holding Phil’s hand on his face. The latter was pouring his previous worries and now overwhelming gratitude into the kiss, Dan was reciprocating just as much emotion but with more reassurance and comfort.

Dan pulled back slowly, leaving only a really thin space between them. “Besides, you being selfish with me is something I don’t mind being the cause of my extended stay here.”

Softly stealing a kiss from Dan again, Phil said “Of course you would know not to stop me from being dramatic, you spend almost an entire day recovering from something that made _you_ emotional.” he grinned.

“Uhm.. Ok, why you rude?” Dan leaned back and placed his hand on his chest, fingers spread.

Phil just giggled with the usual tongue-bite-thing™ and tackled Dan onto the sofa.

Old habits die hard.

 

★・・・・★・・・・★

 

They were now next to each other on the bed, lights out. Phil’s arm wrapped around Dan’s waist as both of them faced one side of the bed.

“How dare you tell me I spend the entire day being emotional. It took you until 2am to move on...” Dan mumbled.

Phil chuckled sleepily and snuggled into the crook of Dan’s neck. “You really didn’t let that go?”

The breath on his sensitive neck made Dan shiver. “Shut up. I’ll never forgive-”

Phil noticed the reaction so he bit Dan’s neck which made the younger boy jerk his head up and glared at the giggling black-haired man behind him.

“PHIL!”

He was full-on laughing, covering his mouth. “Shhh Dan!” Phil said in between giggles. “Let’s sleep, come on.”

The brunette’s mouth fell open as he furrowed his brows, Dan’s face spelled out _you’re unbelieveable_.

When Phil’s laugh died down he suddenly felt the room was too quiet. Even though it was what’s supposed to be, especially at this hour. He thought about how empty the bed would feel with just him tomorrow since his roomate’s previous morning flight will most likely just turn into an evening one. He still wasn’t sure about the final plans but considering Dan’s presence _could_ be a priority in that event, it might be urgent. Of course he was thankful, but he can’t avoid thinking it didn’t quite fully satisfy his original request.

“Dan?” he whispered.

“Night.” Dan yawned.

He poked Dan in the tummy. “Tomorrow night, you won’t be here...”

“Phil.” Dan turned to face him. “I’m not moving out.”

“I know, but I was just wondering if you’ve already bought your ticket?”

“It seems like you’ve got a pattern with your persuasion skills. I know where this is going.”

“Right. Uhh... Since you cancelled your supposed flight tomorrow morning, when’s gonna be your final flight? Tomorrow… evening?” Phil asked.

“I don’t really know yet. But I think so, yeah.” Dan paused. “Why?” he said with less curiosity and more as if he was egging Phil on.

“I need one more night.” Phil bit his lip. “Give me one more night.”

Dan sighed, defeated. _Fuck it_. “You sap.” the boy smiled. And immediately felt also smiling lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know how I did as this is my first phanfic written ever. I'd also love to know your thoughts as well~


End file.
